


Wrong Wand for a Weasley

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: On a very important day, young Charlie Weasley runs into a snag in his happiness.Written for TDM's writing club. Prompt - 11 year old Charlie Weasley in a bad mood after getting his wand at Ollivander's because the wand isn't a dragon heartstring core.Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise





	Wrong Wand for a Weasley

1984  
London, England

The smell of wood smoke and damp, British fog permeated the air as Arthur Weasley and three of his children made their way through Diagon Alley. With Molly at home, her hands full with the rest of their wee ones, he had taken the boys to procure the supplies necessary for their upcoming year at Hogwarts, bringing Percy along to lighten his wife's load.

“You see that Charlie?” Bill elbowed his younger brother and pointed to the broomsticks in the window of the quidditch supply store to their left. “That there is a Nimbus 1700! Ireland's team rides those. They're wicked fast.”

Charlie's eyes were wide with amazement as he looked on at the wonders before him.

He startled out of his daze as his dad clasped his shoulder. Turning to to his eldest son, Arthur said “Bill, stay here with your brother.” as he opened the shop door and ushered Charlie inside. “All right, son, let's get you a wand.“

“Come on Perc, I'll take you to Fortescue's for a treat. I've been saving knuts from all the yard work for the neighbors.”

8 year old Percy, small for his age, curled his little fingers through the belt loops in Bill's trousers, so as not to get misplaced, something the nervous child was in near constant fear of. With so many Weasley's running around, he figured it was only a matter of time before someone forgot him somewhere.

As they walked the worn cobblestones leading down the Alley, Percy looked in fascination at the many goods, creatures, and trinkets, mundane and magical alike. Following closely behind as Bill shouldered his way through the packed corridor, the little boy watched the shoes of folks they passed as they hustled along.

Taking a sharp right, Bill led his brother into the ice cream parlour. He watched Percy’s face morph into an expression of pure delight as his bright eyes skimmed over the many flavors to choose from.

When it was their turn up to the counter, Bill bent a bit, to Percy's level and asked what he'd like best. Percy chose a peanut butter chocolate swirl, in utter disbelief that his day was going this well. He loved peanut butter. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep, mum would let him have spoonful of the stuff with a glass of milk.

Bill slipped the last of his hard earned coins out of his pocket, noticing a few people in the corner looking down their noses at the two boys with scruffy hair and worn clothing, patches sewn on over the numerous holes. After handing the coins to the clerk, and giving Percy his small cone, he wrapped his arm around his baby brother, squared his shoulders, and stared the snotty onlookers dead in the eyes. They may not have much, but their parents taught them worth comes from within. It's the kind of person you choose to be, not what you wear or how you look. Caught off guard, the nosy patrons quickly looked away-clearly flustered-not expecting such quiet pride from a grubby, gangly teenage boy.

Bill raised his chin a bit higher, and led Percy out of the shop. He felt sticky fingers tugging on his hand, and looked down to see a happy, freckled face smiling up at him. Chocolate smudged on his nose, Percy said “Thank you Billy! ”

Bill hated that nickname. At 13 and a half, he was nearly a man now, after all, and Billy was a little boy's name. However, the beaming grin of his brother overcame any annoyance he might have had, as he ran his hand through Percy's curls. “That's okay, Perc.”

They made the trek back to Ollivander's, leaning against the brick as Percy snarfed down the last of his ice cream.

Bill straightened, watching his dad come out of the shop, a surly looking Charlie in tow.

“Off we go now boys, follow me!’ Mr. Weasley scooped Percy up in his arms, throwing him in the air and catching him. “I see you've had something sweet and sugary, messy boy”, Percy's giggles faded as the two strode away, leaving Charlie to confide in Bill, as Arthur knew he needed to do.

Bill nudged Charlie. “What happened, Charlie? Why the pout? You've just gotten your first wand!”

“I'm know, Bill. It is great. It's just…”

“Spit it out, mate.”

“My wand isn't a dragon! I mean, the core. It's not dragon heartstring. It’s stupid, boring Unicorn hair.”

“There's nothing wrong with unicorns, Charlie.”

“They're dumb, and girly! Every girl I know is crazy about unicorns!”

Bill spotted a cart lined with books, outside Flourish and Blotts. Seeing that his dad had stopped to let Percy pet a kneazle at the Magical Menagerie, he took Charlie by the elbow and steered him towards the cart. He grabbed one titled “Practical Guide to Mythical Creatures”, and flipped through until he found the right page.

“Look, here. That's a unicorn.” He pointed at the picture of a great, ivory beast, a sharp horn upon its head.

Charlie's eyes got round like saucers. “THAT'S a a unicorn? I always thought they were delicate and... and pink or something!”

Bill chuckled at his brother's apparent shock. “Unicorns are powerful creatures. See the those muscles? He could kick you into next Tuesday without breaking a sweat. Beautiful and fierce, are unicorns” He turned the page. “They have powerful blood, see right here?” pointing to the text, Bill continued. “Some people want to hurt them and take their power for themselves. Unicorns are living beings, just like those dragons you love, bub. They need someone fierce and brave to make sure they stay protected and free.”

“Someone brave, huh?” His face perked up, hopeful at the new turn of events. “Do you think I'm brave, Bill?”

“I know you are, Charlie. Unicorns and dragons both could use someone like you to grow up and stand up for them.”

The boy's chest puffed up as he took in what his brother said. “Well, I suppose it's kind of cool then, that my wand has a bit of unicorn in it. That's pretty special, right?”

“Right you are, Charlie boy.” Bill cuffed him gently in the back of the head. “Let's catch up to dad now, go on."

Charlie scurried away, eager to impress his father with his newfound facts about unicorns.

Sometimes it was hard being the oldest, Bill thought to himself. Somebody always needed help, and his mum was constantly telling him he needed to be a good example for the younger ones. On some days though-on days like today-he loved being a big brother. Seeing his siblings look up at him with happiness in their eyes made it all worth it.

Bill smiled to himself, tucking his hands into his pockets as he followed his family out of Diagon Alley.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. I just adore the Weasley siblings. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading.


End file.
